plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 26
Level 26 is a Campaign level in Plazma Burst 2. In Level 26, the Marine finds himself in another Civil Security base. He has to fight his way through Civil Security troops. The level takes place inside and around a large building controlled by the Civil Security. There are many pieces of cover in this level, along with larger, open areas that can be found on top of the initial building. Plot Level 26 - Big Boom.png|Not much would be left from this Ghost. Level 26 - Camping behind those 2 blocks.png|One more camping spot. Level 26 - Camping result.png|It's a good spot. 26b.png|Fighting two Lites. Level 26 - Penetration time.png|Fighting two more Lites. Level 26 - Fighting the Bosses.png|Encountering the Bosses. Level 26 - Fighting the Bosses (2).png|Killing one of the Bosses. Level 26 - Shrekt.png|Making the last Boss fly very high, along with a Heavy. Level 26 - Dash.png|Flying over the rest of the enemies, following Boss' trajectory. 26e.png|The end. The Marine finds himself in an empty room inside of a Civil Security Base. There are two large doors that are blocking him from the enemy line of fire in front. The Marine proceeds towards the doors to make his way through the base. Suddenly however, a Ghost appears with a Heavy Railgun and attempts to neutralize the Marine. After this enemy has been eliminated and the Marine nears the doors, they will open, revealing multiple Civil Security Lites armed with heavy weapons, like Plasmaguns. The Marine eliminates these soldiers and advances to a gravitator area, guarded by weak Civil Security Bosses. The Marine kills these enemies and is lifted up onto the roof of the building. Here the player will be faced with enemies wielding Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers. The grenades will easily knock the Marine back off of the roof, with the added effect of the powerful explosive Rocket Launcher, this is a very dangerous part of the level. The Marine eventually clears the roof and reaches the end of the level. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Lite - They are the backbone of the forces in the base. They wield a variety of weapons, mainly heavy ones, including the Rocket Launcher and the Grenade Launcher. There are 21 Lites in this level. * Civil Security Ghost - There is one ghost at the beginning who carries a Heavy Railgun. * Civil Security Boss - There are two Bosses with surprisingly low health and are both armed with the Lite Railgun. Tips * The last section of the level can be skipped. To do this, use the gravitators (located near to the Bosses) to get to a high platform with few additional supplies on it, then use a BNG or a Rocket Launcher to push yourself to the left side of the map. This likely will make you fly over the most enemies, and finish the level. Be careful, though. If the explosion is too strong, you may fly over the end of the level. If the explosion is too weak, you will end up in the middle of the group of CS Lites. Trivia * There is a Ray Gun, a Plasmagun and a few grenades right after you are lifted up on to the roof, to the right of the gravitator lift. * It is unknown why there is only one Civil Security Ghost equipped with a Heavy Railgun in this level. This is the only level which has a Ghost using a Heavy Railgun, all other Ghosts use either PSI Blades or the Shotgun CS-DAZ. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels